Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that delivers improved handling feeling while maintaining high grip during cornering and traction performance on rough terrain.
Description of the Related Art
In general, pneumatic tires for off-road vehicles have block tread patterns with a plurality of blocks. Typically block tread patterns have blocks being arranged sparsely, as compared with tires designed for on-road use, in order to obtain grip and traction performance by offering more deeply engagement between blocks and rough terrain such as mud.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. 2008-120351 discloses a pneumatic tire for running on rough terrain which comprises a tread block having a recess on its top face or a sidewall face in order to further improve grip and traction performance on rough terrain.
Since the tread block of the pneumatic tire above, however, has relatively large rigidity in axially outer portion, the tire tends to deliver undesirable handling feeling that has periodically reaction force to a rider during cornering.